Porque Bellatrix Lestrange también amo alguna vez
by Nea Potter
Summary: Porque si, la mortifaga mas fiel a Voldemort tambien amo. Pero, ironicamente, no fue a su amo a quien su corazon eligio, si no a un mensajero del bien...
1. Chapter 1

Una mujer reía. Estaba en un campo, mientras la luna iluminaba el cielo.

Tenía el pelo negro ondulado, los ojos del mismo color y la piel pálida. Tenía las facciones finas, pero su rostro denotaba determinación y carácter. Sus labios estaban pintados con un rojo sangre, y los ojos estaban delineados con negro. Vestía una túnica negra, las mangas estaban arremangadas, y calzaba unos tacones de aguja negros.

-¡Yo mate a Sirius Black! ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black! - repetía la mujer con un tono agudo.

-No te atrevas a decirlo una vez más - dijo un muchacho frente a ella, con la varita alzada.

El chico tenía los ojos verde Esmeralda, el pelo negro azabache despeinado y la piel morena. Usaba unos lentes negros de montura redonda, y vestía ropa muggle, un jeans, unos converse negros, una chaqueta de lona y una camisa roja debajo.

-¡Yo mate a Sirius Black! - repitió la mujer, y luego empezó a reír como maniática, aunque cada palabra había sido como un puñal.

-¡Como lo digas otra vez te...!

-¿Me vas a matar Potter? -dijo con burla - Por si no lo recuerdas, soy Bellatrix Lestrenge, una mortifiga, y tú eres Harry Potter, un niño de quince...

-Dieciséis - la corrigió el pelinegro.

-...Que se cree el héroe - dijo Bellatrix, haciendo caso omiso del chico - Quedarías muerto en menos de quince segundos. - La mujer sonrió maléficamente - _"No es cierto"_ - pensó- _"Sabes que no lo matarías, él no hubiera querido que lo mataras, él no te hubiera__dejado__que lo mataras"._

Bellatrix río maniáticamente y desapareció. Unas plumas negras aparecieron de la nada, y empezaron a caer lentamente, para terminar en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Bellatrix parada.

La mujer se apareció en una mansión blanca, tenía un camino recto que llevaba directamente a la puerta, unos setos pulcramente recortados y algunos matorrales. Una enredadera con flores rojas adornaba la pared, denotando que el jardín era cuidadosamente cuidado por los elfos domésticos. Unos pavorreales blancos se pavoneaban de un lado al otro. Una reja de hierro le tapaba el camino.

Bellatrix se acercó a la reja rápidamente, al ver el cielo nublado. Toco uno de los barrotes con la punta del dedo y una horrorosa cara se empezó a formar en los barrotes.

-¿Motivo de su visita? - le pregunto la cara.

-Quiero ver al señor tenebroso - se arremango la manga izquierda y mostro su antebrazo, dejando a la vista la horrorosa marca tenebrosa. Empezó a caminar hacia la reja y la traspaso. Se ocultó la marca otra vez y se encamino hacia el cuarto del que en ataño había sido su admiración.

-¿Quería verme señor? - pregunto Bellatrix entrando al cuarto y haciendo una reverencia.

-Si Bellatrix - dijo un hombre, con la piel pálida, dos rendijas donde debería de ir su nariz y los ojos rojos - ¿Cumpliste tu misión?

-Sí señor, el niño está asustado - esbozo una sonrisa maléfica, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban más de lo necesario.

-Excelente Bella, no quiero tener que hacerte un Imperius una vez más.

Bellatrix recordó el día que su señor le había enviado un Imperius, por primera y última vez.

_-¡Sirius! ¿¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí? - le grito Bellatrix a su amado._

_Un hombre con los dientes amarillos y el pelo café ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros sonrió. Sus ojos castaños denotaban felicidad._

_-Bella - dijo el hombre sonriente, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció - Vengo a salvar a Harry, es lo único que me queda de James, tengo que protegerlo._

_Ambos empezaron a luchar, sumidos en una conversación._

_-Escapa conmigo Bella - le dijo Sirius._

_-No puedo Sirius, ya tengo la marca tenebrosa, me localizarían rápidamente._

_-Bueno, pero al menos tienes que enviarme cartas ¿No? - dijo el ojicastaño, con ojos de perrito._

_Bellatrix rió - Eso no te lo podría negar jamás amor._

_El famoso Señor Tenebroso miro a su sirvienta, y desesperado de que no hiciera nada le lanzo un Imperius._

_-Avada Kedabra - salió de la boca de la mujer, mientras el hombre la miraba sorprendido._

_Eso era algo que Bellatrix jamás se podría perdonar, haber estado segada por la felicidad, y no cerrar su mente de ese tipo de hechizos, ese que causo que saliera de su boca la muerte de su amado._

_Horas después, ya cuando todos se habían ido, Bellatrix regreso a buscar su cuerpo, y al no encontrarlo desapareció camino al valle de Godric._

_Paso horas buscando la tumba de su hermano del alma, hasta que la encontró._

_**James Potter**_

_Rezaba la lápida._

_Bellatrix hizo un movimiento con la varita, haciendo aparecer una lápida junto a esa, con el nombre de Sirius Black grabado._

Bellatrix se concentró en la batalla con esa mujer pelirroja.

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, lograría ver a su amado otra vez…_

_Sirius…_

Esquivo un hechizo.

_Tal vez lograría verlo después de todo este tiempo…_

Lanzo otro hechizo.

_La muerte… Su mejor aliada en este instante, para volver a verlo…_

Un Avada Kedabra choco contra su pecho, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

_Sirius…_


	2. Chapter 2

Pestañeo un par de veces mientras la luz blanca se esfumaba. Poco a poco las imágenes se enfocaron, mientras ella se incorporaba. Miro a su alrededor.

A lo lejos se miraba un castillo blanco, con algunas enredaderas trepando por las paredes. Los arbustos rodeaban un camino de piedras, que llevaba desde donde ella estaba parada hasta la entrada del castillo.

¿Pero que hacia ahí? Forzó su memoria por algunos instantes, recordando un flash de luz verde, la batalla final y a la mujer que la había matado, a quien estaría siempre agradecida. ¿Así que este era el cielo? Tenía que haber un error, ella estaba segura de que la mandarían al infierno. Empezó a preguntarse su aspecto ¿Tendría la túnica de los mortifago? ¿Qué edad tendría, sería una niña o una mujer adulta? Un espejo de cuerpo completo apareció frente a ella, dejándola pasmada con lo que miraba.

El espejo mostraba a una chica de no más de dieciséis años, la cual notablemente era Bellatrix en su juventud. Tenía el pelo negro ondulado, hasta media espalda, y los ojos del mismo color. Sus labios, rojos por naturaleza, resaltaban contra su piel blanca, sin una sola arruga, que parecía de porcelana. Usaba un vestido blanco, con las mangas largas, y unas flores bordadas en dorado, con unas zapatillas plateadas con una moña sobre ella. Sonrió verdaderamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada, custodiada por dos hombres, ambos rubios, uno con un libro y el otro con una espada.

-Nombre - pregunto el de la espada a Bellatrix, una vez que esta llego a la entrada.

-Bellatrix Black - Respondió, sorprendiéndose de lo suave y dulce que sonaba su voz.

El ángel del libro pronuncio su nombre, y el libro se abrió en una página.

-Puede pasar - dijo el ángel sonriendo y apartándose del camino.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo sorprendida - ¿No iré al infierno?

-No.

Bellatrix entro, solo para comprobar con el exquisito gusto con el que estaba decorado el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas, y los cuadros mostraban paisajes hermosos, había plantas en casi todas las esquinas, y algunas personas caminaban de un lado para el otro, siempre con las alas y la aureola. Empezó a pensar en la única persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento.

-Sirius - pensó, mientras una puerta se materializaba frente a ella.

No dudo ni un segundo y entro, encontrándose en la playa. Se quitó los zapatos, y antes de que pudiera sostenerlos en la mano estos se desvanecieron. Sintió la arena bajo sus pies, y corrió hacia el mar, sintiéndose libre por primera vez. Sintió como la espuma del mar tocaba sus pies, y soltó una risa, al mismo tiempo que un chico, un poco más lejos, se volteaba a verla.

Salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-Sirius - dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Tenía el pelo negro azulado, con un flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos grises, usaba una chaqueta negra, con una camisa blanca debajo, unos jeans y unos zapatos converse blancos. Su sonrisa dejaba al descubierto unos dientes perfectos, e irradiaba felicidad. Y aunque las alas blancas y la aureola no faltaban estas solo le daban un aspecto más interesante.

-Lamento que estés aquí por mi culpa - dijo Bellatrix llorando.

-No importa Bella, yo sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. Y no todo a sido tan malo, tengo que presentarte a James y a Lily.

-Y también a Remus y su esposa - añadió Bellatrix, recordando que Dolohov le había contado como había "Limpiado su árbol familiar".

-¿Lunático se casó? - pregunto Sirius, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Si - esbozo una media sonrisa - con la hija de Andrómeda, la metamorfomaga, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Nymphadora?

-Sí, con ella.

-Bueno, creo que tienes mucho que contarme -dijo Sirius, soltando una carcajada, que sonó curiosamente como el ladrido de un perro - después de todo tenemos toda la eternidad.

-Claro, pero te cuento después de hacer algo.

-¿Qué? - dijo, un poco preocupado.

-Esto.

La ojinegra lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo beso, dulce y suavemente.

-¿Sabes algo? - le dijo Sirius cuando se separaron por necesidad de aire.

-¿Qué? - pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

-También tenemos toda la eternidad para eso.

-La volvió a besar, esta vez con sus manos en la cintura, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, después de todo, tenían toda la eternidad para ser felices…


End file.
